A Study In Passion And Possessiveness
by Krysania
Summary: Harry awoke kind of disoriented but why on earth was Tom so angry with him? A spin off and possible future to The Fate Changed Now What? Also my first full PWP.


_Hi there:)_

_Firstly, I'm not dead, nor I have deserted my beloved story.  
(chapter 15 is in fact more than halfway there.)  
But I needed something to unwind too:D_

_This is dedicated to my reviewers, espesially the recent an__o__nymous ones, and maybe Vallory Russups and my friends. (a wink to GothicDebby this is exactly what you had asked before:)) _

_PS This is no official part of TFCNW? it may happen it may not:D_

_All my Love_

_Krysania_

_**A Study In Passion And Possessiveness**_

_**Harry's pov**_

Harry opened his eyes with a start and was surprised to recognise the ceiling of their room, but maybe he shouldn't be, the last thing he remembered was Tom, accosting him at a dark corner and snog the hell out of him.

The rest of his senses returned slowly and with them come the awareness that he was completely naked under the silk sheets, adorned only with Slytherin's locket, and, even worse, magically tethered to each poster. The tethering part had been obviously done with his utmost care and comfort in mind and that fact alone was what truly terrified him…

He could sense the other's presence in the room too and he focused towards it, barely making out a dark rich red blur, the colour of his robes. Another magical shift and his glasses were right on his face allowing him to finally properly see his partner.

Tom was leaning casually against the bathroom's door, still stunning at said dress robes, _(Not that the bastard needed dress robes for that!) _minus his cravat and his silken, blood-red, shirt opened almost to the waist. He was looking at him like he was dripping meat and him a werewolf. _Harry_ _really doubted that he was going to leave this bed anytime soon..._

Harry forced his breath to stay even, appearing calm and unconcerned, all the while trying to remember more from before.  
"Hey no need to get into such lengths," he quipped.  
"I know that I'm difficult but not by that much." but his parched mouth betrayed his excitement.

Tom's mouth lifted in the corner, indicating his amusement, but the red glow to his eyes and the way they raked his form, quite defined under the thin sheets, was showing him something very different and frankly exhilarating.

"Difficult you, how did you come with such a conclusion?" with two steps he was at Harry's side throwing the sheets away.

Harry blushed scarlet with his body's instant reaction to the other's possessive gaze. Seven years and counting as lovers and yet he still couldn't control his initial response. _But unfortunately tonight wasn't a night for games_…

"Seriously, Tom, shouldn't you still be at the reception? It's a very important night." but he couldn't help but steal a tiny look at the other's leather covered crotch, intensely swollen and ready for him.

Tom's eyes flashed dangerously but he took his most innocent expression, the alarms in Harry's mind becoming much stronger.

"Fortunately I'm not the Minister, just his Undersecretary, and when my closest friend had a severe allergic reaction it was quite natural that I would make sure he reached his healer and stay at his side until he was alright. Your healer will naturally concur." _or else wasn't needed to be mentioned, poor Roger! _ He gifted him with a teasing smile.  
"Don't worry darling, the politic talk was already long over, they were just wasting their time when we left."

But Harry wasn't overtly worried about this. _Well he was, the treaty with the French Ministry was very important._ But as he was suddenly recalling the whole incident he became terrified, both for an international episode and the woman's life.  
"Tom, please… Tell me that you didn't kill or cursed Madam Delacour!"

The curl on Tom's lips was practically sinister.  
"Now why could I do that to the French Minister's wife? The _lady_ didn't do anything to me, apart from proposing to my partner that's it."

"TOM!"  
Harry was practically chocking.  
_Things couldn't have been worse…_

_(It was close to midnight, Harry had grown tired playing the political game with the French delegation and he had sought a few minutes break in a dark corner with a flute of champagne. He was enjoying the view of his partner charming the French Minister and said delegation when she approached._

"_Milord Evans?" she purred as she literally cornered him._

_Madame Angelique Delacour was about a decade older than him but probably the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. A full Veela, that was putting even her future granddaughter, Fleur, to shame. It hardly mattered, Harry wasn't really affected and had little to no attraction to veelas, whether grandmother or granddaughter. _

_So it wasn't her allure the reason that he ended tongue tied, more likely it was her entirely unabashed behaviour. Harry had honestly no idea what to do when, after some empty flattery, her hand slipped suddenly on his crotch and her next words didn't made things any easier._

"_Ze hear rumours that ze prefer la back door." __she purred and half closed her eyes in obvious fantasizing.  
"__ze could be __magnifique!" her hand closed more insistently when he didn't instantly react._

"_Madame..?" Harry had honesty no idea what to do. She was the Minister's wife, he couldn't simply tell her to go hike, or expose her and create international scandal, never mind that if Tom caught them like that death was probably the least of what awaited her. _

_He couldn't have made an unluckiest thought, it was like summoning him.  
"Harry." it was uttered almost at the same second. A breath,  
"Madame, your husband has been searching for you." his voice was full of contempt and he didn't even spare her a look. _

"_Milord Riddle."  
Madame Delacour obviously wasn't used to a man snubbing her, never mind two, she tried to upper her aura even more, to gets Tom softer towards her, well maybe softer was an entirely wrong word, as her expression indicated that she wanted to include him too into her scene…_

_Tough luck, the look that Tom sent her was freezing enough to make the darkest wizard prostrate himself on the floor and beg, crying for mercy. Mysteriously enough it was exactly the strength of that look that brought true fire to his groin. _

Angelique Delacour had a bit more poise than this but she still run away as fast as her decorum was allowing her.

Tom didn't appear to enjoy it, or hardly caring, his whole attention was on Harry, two steps, one, parting them. The look to his eyes leaving no doubt on what he wanted…

"_Tom, you shouldn't, what if she gossip about us?" Harry hated to be the logical one but he tried for it._

_That look didn't fade from his partner's eyes.  
"Shush…" an inch and then his entire world was Tom's lips and tongue, his right hand buried to his hair and the left one very low to his waist, drawing him flush against him, his own hands totally incapable to wait and roaming everywhere from the velvety robe to the velvety curls.  
Harry had got from half-hard to ready to release in barely two moments; it was such the other's passion.  
"…she won't."_

_When Harry's lips were freed he was ready to personally cast his stronger 'notice me not' and let Tom do him anything and everything he could ask, but exactly at that moment his world turned dark.) _

Tom's expression was glacial.  
"Relax love. No one is going to connect it to me or even the Ministry; if it's happen its going to be such a tragic accident." he sent him a mocking cruel smile.

Harry gulped down. _This needed true effort._  
"Please no, Tom, she is Fleur's grandmother and I want her to get born."

"Too bad." a breath and the freezing ice to the other's eyes was broken into a thousand cutting pieces.  
**"You were Hard for Her!"** not even parseltongue could hide the extent to the mighty hurt and anger Tom was feeling.

Harry was both alarmed and aroused by the sign, he tried to not show it.  
"It wasn't entirely due to her," he confessed, "you were magnificent tonight and I know that you wore the reds just for me." he blushed heavily. _Sometimes it was much easier to let Tom do him the most depraved of things or for him to return the favour than admit to such things…_

There was more than a glimmer of satisfaction in Tom's eyes with this but when he spoke it was like the latest exchanges didn't happen.

"It also crossed my mind to visit and give her what she asked for, or maybe some other things, more to my taste regarding her gender. I believe that she will be most accommodating, at least in the start…"

Suddenly Harry was just as angry if not more so than Tom and he was trashing to get free long before his partner deigned to finish with his elaborate verbal torture.  
"Over my dead body, you bastard, you touch another and I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands." he swore.

Tom's expression was dangerous and delighted in equal measure.  
**"Are you sure sweetheart?" **a perfectly manicured and very close cut nail scratched him from the base of his neck to just right before the base of his swollen cock but it didn't move further, _the bastard!_  
"Are you going to take her punishment as well?"

Harry raised an eyebrow; _did Tom really believe that he was going to back off in this? He knew perfectly well that he could get away with a single word. _The whole thing just aroused him even more. _  
_"Do your worse." he ordered cockily, anticipating the explosion.

He wasn't disappointed; Tom allowed him just few moments to watch him free his erection from its leather confines and to summon a ridding crop, the next second he was turned around in all fours with his arse high in the air.

A long pregnant pause then - heightened by the sound of heavy cloth felling to the ground - and it fell right on his mid back. It was bitingly painful but Harry didn't even consider uttering a single complain. The rain of fire continued on his back, (some softer than others but still more than enough to get him drunk,) hardened imperceptibly on his arse and proceed a bit with his thighs.

It was then that the rhythm changed again.

Harry was roused from his trance as he felt him stopping and a moment later the mattress shifted when Tom knelt behind him on the bed. He started tracing the acquired welts that neatly crisscrossed his back all the while rubbing firmly but teasingly his erection on Harry's backside.

Harry barely held back a not so dignified whine as he had been pretty close and instead raised his head to glare balefully on Tom, aided by the mirror embedded on the headboard of their bed…_And to think that he had been embarrassed when Tom had firstly put it there! _

Tom merely clucked with his reaction.  
"Having fun, darling?" he looked again very much in control like if he wasn't ready for murder ten minutes ago, Harry wasn't sure he liked it.

"Tom!" he let out a growl, totally embarrassed.

Tom laughed again, a very pleased male sound. "Or maybe you want something more substantial, is that so my love?" he started teasing his opening with the riding crop, almost getting it inside but never going further than flirting with it.

Harry gasped from the thrilling threat but forced himself to control his reaction.  
Those kinds of games were arousing, _very arousing in fact,_ but also irritating. He loved the lost of control, the total trust that allowed his complete surrender but he wanted something more too. Hermione would have called him insane or worse if she know, especially considering their practices, but Harry couldn't fully enjoy himself unless Tom lost it completely too.

_He knew the perfect way to ensure that… _

Harry jutted his chin out, regarding Tom directly; he took his most indifferent expression.  
"It's not that bad but you know me, I prefer something warm and alive or even your hand." he smirked.

The next moment Tom had thrown away the riding crop with a heavy expletive, the nearly insane flash in his eyes would have terrified someone lesser but it just exhilarated Harry.

And yet Tom still didn't take him, his slap found Harry right above his hole and so did the next and the one after that. He started diverting somewhat after, to the rest of his arse, but his globes were already red from the previous treatment and it really stung.  
It drove Harry crazy.

The worse problem: the slaps were completely out of control and there wasn't any apparent rhythm to them, Harry couldn't get in trance nor let it build enough so that he could reach orgasm.  
The deranged smile on Tom's lips told him that he was to the very least conscious of that fact.

Still things dragged off driving them both to the end of their tether.

It was only when his moans turned to frustrated hisses and insults and he started squirming and activatelly fighting his tethering that Tom changed tactics.  
His hands closed around his globes, opening them a moment for the cleaning/relaxing and lube spell, and he just rammed inside.

Harry's scream could have awoken the dead, if their rooms weren't protected from such things. Harry himself hardly cared.

Tom's entry was anything but gentle for all the preparation of the spell but he know Harry's body so well that he had nailed his prostate at once making Harry's cry one of sublime pleasure not only pain.

Their coupling continued in that brutal pace, there wasn't anything even remotely teasing like to it anymore. Tom had had burnt almost his entire endurance and now the only thought left to his mind was to find his release.  
Harry wasn't much better, having being swept over with the rhythm, and the only thing mattering to him anymore was to take Tom deeper into his mind, heart and body and never let him go. The pleasure from his prostate so intense that he hardly cared that Tom couldn't find purchase (or cared to slow down for) to touch his cock.

It could be hardly called tender or even loving, yet it was heading to finish in almost record time but it wasn't only due to the mind-blowing pleasure or the violence of it.  
It was their connection that was nearly killing him.

Tom hadn't dropped the eye contact on the entire ride, completely fixed on Harry's eyes thanks to the mirror, not closed them in bliss or even focused on the place they were joined, he wasn't just fucking to get off he was taking Harry - body mind and soul. No one else existed for him but Harry and he was giving his whole self in turn without any reservations.

Their entire world consisted only of each other and at the finish line they were one and the same, nothing else mattered.

Harry collapsed, almost blacked out, from the intensity of his release and Tom followed his movement felling to his back. They slowly regained their breath, holding each other, and needing no words or any kind of external confirmation between them.  
But a murmured protest left his lips when Tom tried to pull out and turn to his side, the last thing he needed was to sever their connection, even merely the physical one.

Tom understood and his arms tightened impossibly more around him and they fell asleep connected like that.

* * *

Harry awoke to something near paradise; there was nothing that he loved more than to sleep with Tom still inside him (or the opposite the rare times it happened,) and to wake up in the same way for probably one more round even if there were times he needed to get a potion to ease his aches afterwards.

He awoke from gentle kisses to his nape and a shifting that told him that Tom was getting ready for said promised round.  
But it wasn't going to be that simple.

His lover detangled almost gently, for all Harry's complains, and started kissing and liking each and every one of his welts, healing the more swollen ones. That continued all the way down his back and thighs, bypassing his arse.

It was a different kind of erotic torture when Tom returned to his arse. Not only did he lave his globes with his tongue but after he finished with that specific teasing he opened them up and started exploring his opening.

For Harry it was heaven and hell joined into one, he buried his face to his pillow and tried to muffle his cries.

It was heaven from the tenderness and the mind-blowing pleasure.

(Tom wasn't bestowing often with such treats, or allowing Harry to give them in turn, not out of any prudence or even selfishness, far from it, but their schedules had gotten so busy the last years they barely had the time, or energy, to make love within the week (going for a fast coupling in those rare times) and even when they had a tiny bit of free time in the weekends there was no guarantee that they wouldn't get interrupted due to a crisis.)

It was also hell for the same reasons.

Harry's entrance was very sensitive due to what had passed and his walls constructed almost painfully thanks to the empty feeling. Tom's tongue wasn't truly enough to satisfy him at this moment, no matter how devilish or soothing.

It was really no surprise that Harry finally broke and nearly begged for the first time that night.  
"Tom, now… I need you."

The sensual sound of Tom's laugh, from the low place it sounded, sent Harry nearly into delirium.  
"Are you sure about that sweetheart?" the satisfaction to his voice though brought forth the first warning bells.

Not that Harry had the actual mind to hear them; his sexual frustration was approaching sky-high.  
"Yes, I'm sure damnit. Now Tom…"

"Language!" was the only warning he got.

The next moment Tom had turned him around and was kissing him hungrily, almost suffocating him.  
Harry got really close into coming, merely by those kisses, but as he was approaching again that blissful place Tom just stopped.

Harry tried to grab him by the lapels of his shirt but for once his lover was truly faster than him.  
"Tom!" he bellowed again.

Tom tsked, looking disapproving.  
"Not so fast, my love." he smiled but the red glint to his eyes proved that he felt far less tender towards him that he had been pretending so far although there was something imperceptibly softer to his expression.  
"You are in no position to make demands tonight, or have you forgotten it?"

Harry glared daggers but nodded his assert.

"Now," his left hand moved as by itself and started stroking Harry's cock.  
"The way I see it you have two choices, you have taken your own punishment and now it remains just Madame Delacour's. You can get up, take a shower, and we'll get back asleep, or you can stay right here and take it."

Harry barely held back his moans from the delicious teasing and attempted to keep his mind in the upper place.  
"I take it… it's a frozen shower?" _well he tried._

Tom's laugh sounded truly delighted this time.  
"No, not really, I'm feeling generous; we can shower together if you want." he swiped a bead of precome from Harry's cock and brought it to his lips.

Harry bit his inner cheek until the pain grounded him.  
"What's the catch?" he sounded back in control.

Tom's eyes sharpened.  
"You will concede to my right to punish Madame Delacour as I see fit. Don't worry; nothing deadly, just very painful and humiliating. As I said I'm feeling generous."

Harry gulped down, the answer seemed pretty obvious to him, even without actual death threats. Still if he had learned one thing with his dealings with Tom it was to never allow him to get him blindsided.  
"And the price?"

Tom brought his face to his once again, their lips almost touching.  
"You will be completely mine for however long I want you tonight. You will accept everything I will give you without backing off and will give anything I'll ask you to without much complain. Sounds fair?"

_Harry should have been terrified.  
Everything and anything could cover a very dangerous and almost unlimited area for Tom to far from necessarily pleasant things…and yet… his first reaction was an intense shot of excitement instead of the very logical fear, why? Was he so addicted to his partner that had been deserted of his common sense?_

Still he couldn't back down to a specific term, ever.  
"No torture of any kind to third parties, actually no third parties at all."

Tom's smile was a third triumph and a third sensual but mostly dangerous.  
"No third parties involved at all, you won't leave this bed unless I allow you and I won't leave the room."

Harry opened his arms wide.  
"Then I'm all yours."


End file.
